All Of Him
by rayaikawa
Summary: No one's perfect and that is why the world is beautiful. She loved him in every way when everyone else thought otherwise. ONESHOT ROYAI DAY Countdown Fanfiction DAY 9.


It's my first trying this format... It just came up randomly. I hope you enjoy this one and thanks to all of you who've been reviewing, liking and reading. Thank you so so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA/B.

* * *

From private property to his foster mother and most especially to his comrades; Roy Mustang always made sure he did everything for the safety of the handful he considered important.

"Why hello there, beautiful." A man formally dressed had approached Madame Christmas one summer night. Roy was just fifteen then and was busy reading his newly bought alchemy book. At the instant the sentence left the mouth of the man and after hearing such an audacious comment, Roy eyed the dude.

Why? Well, he really didn't know. He was just agitated and pissed off. Some cool guy comes in the bar and tells his mother she's 'beautiful' then winks at her. She doesn't even know the man. It was clearly harassment. So with that, Roy-boy went to sit beside the guy and secretly decomposed the man's belt. When the man stood up to try and woo everyone with his surprisingly expensive outfit, Roy was the first to snicker.

_He is an over-protective man. _

It was hitting two birds with a stone. The poor man ran in embarrassment and Madame Christmas of course scolded Roy. When she had asked him why, he merely replied it was fun.

Then it happened a second time, a third time until it was a running joke. No one really understood beyond the 'I-just-want-to' alibi he always gave. Perhaps he too was unaware at that time.

_He is a stubborn man too._

"I bet I could drink thrice as more than you!" Roy proclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Fine. Later after work then!" Havoc, without seeing any sign of possible defeat, replied to his commanding officer.

"Sure! By the drinking fountain!" Roy putting on his game-face announced. "Everyone, I shall prove that I can drink more WATER than Havoc!"

In wasn't even for anything at all besides ego, self-gratification and fun. Roy Mustang was a kid inside but everyone needs someone like him every now and then.

And so that night, they did all join in the little competition that sparked between Mustang and Havoc. As usual, the result was rather predictable. Roy had won a landslide victory while the ever so defeated lieutenant had to take them all out for dinner the next night.

_He is always full of himself but is successful anyway._

Ed burst through the door. "Colonel you bastard! The information you gave us about the Philosopher's Stone was a fake one again!"

Al bowed repeatedly. "He didn't mean to break the door and what we mean is that we're thankful for the information…"

"That's quite fine, Alphonse. I'm used to it after all." Roy replied. Then he grinned. It wasn't a good grin. "We'll have the door replaced. It was a little too small after all for me and my normal sized men."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO FLEA-SIZED YOU OVER SIZED MATCHSTICK?"

"He didn't say that much brother!"

"Oh right, right. Do you still have some allowance left huh? You've been doing quite some traveling and that's really a pain to pay train tickets all the time." There it was again. Roy Mustang's signature grin. "Oh right! You usually don't pay much because Fullmetal here gets a Kid's Ticket instead of a regular one right?"

"WHA-!"And before all hell breaks loose in the office, Alphonse had already dragged his brother out the room.

"I don't think you should tease Edward like that, sir." Riza suggested but Roy pretended not to hear it.

"Lieutenant, please go fetch the newspapers I've been sifting through this week. There might be more information there about the Philosopher's Stone." He commanded her.

"Yes sir."

_He could be really mean especially to those he genuinely cares for. _

Then there was one time when he was so worried about what to wear for his date, he had a whole mission set for his men just to look for the right tie.

"What sort of mission is this?" Breda sighed for the nth time that evening.

"It's a very serious mission! Ties are always something women look at if it's well matched or not so take this with utmost severity!" Roy explained with conviction as well. "Alright! Make sure you scrutinize every detail."

"How do we know which tie you'd like?" Falman asked.

"Uh, ask the lady." Roy replied with a sweeping gesture as he pointed to the only female. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, tell me what you think about their choices."

She gave a shrug as a reply. "Why am I even dragged into this?"

So the shopping went on. After 3 hours of switching and swapping and picking, he finally bought a tie befitting his newly purchased tux.

_He was conscious despite a seemingly confident surface._

Not long after that week, Havoc was the one in need.

They had another 'Boy's Night Out with special guest: Lieutenant Hawkeye'. So the same thing went on. The only difference was Roy whined as Havoc fidgeted, worried and fidgeted some more.

"Oh for crying out loud… Just choose one already!" He ranted.

Eventually, the love-struck lieutenant who finally found a girl that wouldn't dump him for the colonel settled with a tie picked especially by Fuery. Soon the unit went for dinner at Falman's place all laughing and at the same time throwing friendly insults to each other. It was how they had fun; how he showed them he'll always be there for him.

_He complains a lot but he's always there for you._

…

It was a quiet night. With the bed-side lamp turned off, a man and a woman went under the thick pile of sheets. Nights were getting colder that November night. Even if they've been like this, together for 2 years now, the sudden warmth their bodies felt when in close proximity calmed them.

Usually at this time, they'd be discussing what went through the day but this night, it was different.

Suddenly, the man asked his wife.

"What do like about me so much anyway?" Hugging her from behind

"Do you want me to feed your ego again?" She asked back as she turned her body to face her husband.

"No." He kissed her on the forehead. "I just want to know… It's not very obvious."

She laughed. "Let's see." She pretended to think. "Everything. The way you're so immature and at the same time responsible. The way you're so hostile sometimes but then you only mean well inside."

"Un." He was starting to fall asleep.

"I love you so much." She whispered as she too drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

_Riza Hawkeye loves him for all he is too._

* * *

The 9th fic... Oh my... 2 days left and it's already Royai Day! I hope you could tell me how this one went as well.

Thank you so much!

_09_


End file.
